Hurricane
by KingJupiter
Summary: It's been a few months since Sally first met Poseidon. Now, they're meeting again and there are strings attached.


_Hurricane_

There was something about him when we first met. There was a glow, a powerful aura that surrounded him. When he came out of nowhere, it was like everything clicked.

I was spending the day in Central Park, observing all of the bare, deciduous trees and their leaves that patterned the ground. It was freezing outside and I was as bundled up as I could afford. I didn't have much money considering I just had to pay for my uncle's funeral. I still wore my coat from high school.

I walked down the stairs toward the fountain, gazing at the people bustling and conversing about. Some were alone, like me. Others were in groups, on dates, and meeting each other for the first time.

The bottom of the fountain was littered in pennies and decorated in dimes and nickels. The wind and the water falling from the top caused rapid ripples.

"Excuse me," someone said from behind me. I jumped, startled at the sudden noise.

I turned around to see who owned the voice.

As soon as I looked at him, I felt as if I were going to fall over. He was, even though he was wearing a coat, a well-built man. The black scruff on his jaw was well kept. A hat was tugged down around his was somehow beautifully tan in the late fall. His sea-green eyes bore into mine. The power radiating off of him was consuming me.

I was surrounded by him and he was only standing two feet in front of me. Compared to him, I was powerless.

"H-hello," I whispered.

"Hello. My name is... Don Waters. It's nice to meet you." He didn't give off a creepy vibe, just an overwhelmingly powerful one. However, I was skeptical on if I wanted to just tell someone my name, so I didn't answer but instead made it awkward by staring at him. "Do you visit the park often?"

"I don't often have time to relax with trying to work."

"Well, that's too bad. I come here to the fountain quite often actually. I visit Central Park every time I'm in the city."

I went to sit on a newly empty bench and motioned for him to join me. His body was turned toward me with his hands burrowed in his pockets. Don's eyes were trained on me.

"Where do you work?" He asked.

"I don't think that's information I should just give out."

He laughed. "It was worth a shot. Do you live in the city?"

"I'm originally from Queens, not the wealthy part, either. After my parents died I moved in with my uncle in Manhattan, still not the best part, though." Despite his overbearing presence, he made me feel calm and it was like we had been close friends for years. We were strangers that had been speaking for about two minutes.

"I'm from a way's away. I lived right at the beach, still do, too. I currently reside in Montauk since I'm...visiting New York City. It's pretty far, but I live even farther than that."

"What's it like to actually live by the water? My parents and I used to visit Montauk anytime we could when I was growing up. I visited there over the summer, actually. It was amazing. I love it there."

"Maybe that's why you seem so familiar," he said, his voice only getting slightly louder. "Maybe we met at Montauk."

"What? I don't think so. I mean, I've come across quite a few people, but I think I'd remember your eyes." I told him.

"Are you implying that you like my eyes?"

"No." I sat up straight.

"Sally, I think we've met before."

"How do you know my name?" I whispered. I leaned forward.

"I told you, we've met before, during the summer. How could you not remember? It was magical." He got closer to me.

"Poseidon?"

A large smile stretched across his face and his eyes sparkled. They were bright and contrasted heavily in comparison to the gray, cloudy sky that hung above our heads.

"Yes, Sally. It's me. How could you forget?"

Suddenly, all the memories of secrets, confessions, stolen kisses, and the pungent aroma of salt water. The memories of what things could have led to and how things ended. Memories of an unforgettable summer that was forgotten. It was like a hurricane that swept through my mind.

And we were only at the eye of it.

That was when I realized we were inches apart. I sat back, staring at the ground.

"I'm sorry," he said. "I should never've gotten that close to you."

"No, don't worry about it, Poseidon. It was nothing."

"Right. Nothing." He stood up, taking a quick survey of the scene before saying, "I'm glad we got to meet again, Sally. Hopefully, we will again soon. Bye."

"Bye."

And that night, the rest of the waves and the winds and the rain came crashing.

 **Hi, I'm KJ. I hope you enjoyed this oneshot I wrote about Sally and Poseidon leading up to the thought of Percy Jackson. I have been MIA for while and I'm trying to make 2016 my year of writing. This means finishing** ** _Student Photographer_** **and get to steppin' on** ** _Who Are You Now?_** **I can't wait to know what you think.**

 _ **Grazie**_

 _ **"Words mean more than what is set down on paper. It takes the human voice to infuse them with deeper meaning..." -Maya Angelou**_

 _~KingJupiter_


End file.
